El solitario yo y el solitario tu
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. / Relacionado con el fanfic "A un paso de distancia". / El sueño de alguien es la realidad de otro.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **The Lone Me and Lonely You** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic esta directamente relacionado con el fanfic " **A un paso de distancia** ". Para los que no lo hayan leído, es preferible hacerlo antes de que continuéis con este fanfic. Más concretamente, está ubicado en algún momento después del capítulo 6 de "A un paso de distancia".

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **El solitario yo y el solitario tu.**

Capítulo 1:

Cuando acababa de conocer a Zeno, Shin-Ah le dijo qué era lo que más deseaba.

No eran juguetes, ni buena comida. Tampoco eran tesoros. Era algo más difícil de conseguir para un monstruo como él, algo imposible según le dijo Ao.

Solo quería amigos.

Por supuesto, era más que eso, Shin-Ah se daría cuenta de ello después. Él no quería estar solo, quería tener a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Quería ser aceptado.

Y a un monstruo sin nombre como él, lo más bajo de lo bajo que no merecía nada más que castigos, Zeno le dijo algo increíble.

Zeno le dijo que le ayudaría a que eso se hiciera realidad. Era imposible en su aldea, pero en alguna otra parte, era definitivamente posible. En un lugar donde no dijeran mentiras sobre él, definitivamente sería capaz de hacer amigos. Todo el mundo querría ser su amigo sin duda.

Zeno le dijo que quería ser su amigo.

Shin-Ah se despertó de golpe. Le recibió la visión del cielo estrellado de verano, el peso familiar de la mano de Zeno sobre su estómago y su respiración que hacía cosquillas en la oreja de Shin-Ah. Tragó saliva y se obligó a relajarse, para no despertar a Zeno también.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Era un recuerdo casi olvidado de su primer encuentro con Zeno. Shin-Ah supuso que era algo usual ver el pasado en sus sueños. Vería recuerdos tan a menudo como tenía pesadillas de estar solo en la oscuridad, pero normalmente eran recuerdos de cuando Ao aún estaba vivo. Era inusual ver recuerdos del tiempo después de haber conocido a Zeno en sueños.

Por otra parte, pensaba que solo veía recuerdos distantes en sus sueños, y habían pasado meses desde que Zeno le pidió que fuera con él.

Había pasado… bastante tiempo. Ahora le resultaba difícil recordar su vida con Ao.

No era todo pacífico, pero aún así él era feliz con Zeno.

Zeno le había dicho que no podía permanecer en un lugar durante demasiado tiempo, y había admitido que quería dejar a Shin-Ah en una aldea por ello. Aparentemente él no había querido someter a Shin-Ah a un destino similar al suyo, pero las cosas ocurrían, y resultaba que Shin-Ah también tenía el mismo problema.

Sin embargo Zeno le dijo que, a diferencia de él, el problema de Shin-Ah desaparecería en unos pocos años a lo sumo. Entonces se disculpó y le pidió que se fuera con él una vez más.

"Lo siento." Le había dicho. "A pesar de que finalmente tenías amigos… que tengas que irte conmigo otra vez… Lo siento…"

Era cierto, Shin-Ah estaba triste por haber tenido que dejar a todo el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado.

Después de todo él no había querido separarse de Zeno.

Después de todo él era como Ao para Shin-Ah. Shin-Ah no podía verles a él o a Zeno como sus amigos, pero no quería separarse de ellos incluso más de lo que no quería separarse de sus amigos. Zeno también era importante para él. Bueno, sin embargo a pesar de decir eso, si Zeno quería dejarle, Shin-Ah había decidido no cuestionarle.

Él estaría triste, pero también empaquetaría las cosas de Zeno él mismo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Era por eso que era un alivio.

Cuidadosamente, se giró hacia Zeno y le devolvió el abrazo.

Era como vivir un sueño. Zeno era raro, pero era amable y cálido y a Shin-Ah le gustaba mucho. Él le había dado tanto, más de lo que había pensado que quería y merecía. Más de lo que había pensado que era posible. También en los nuevos lugares a los que Zeno le llevaba siempre podía pretender que no era un monstruo.

Al igual que Zeno siempre sonreía, tal vez, al igual que él siempre pretendía que estaba viviendo despreocupadamente y sin problemas. Bueno, sin embargo Shin-Ah aún no era capaz de sonreír la mayor parte de las veces.

Un día, le gustaría ayudar a Zeno con las cosas que le preocupaban. Justo como Zeno siempre le ayudaba a él.

Como siempre, la calidez le arrulló para dormir, y Shin-Ah lo abrazó felizmente.

Sueño o no, realidad o no, ambos tendrían un final feliz.

Por lo menos, en ese momento, Shin-Ah pensaba eso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Tenía planeado publicar hoy el último capítulo de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** ", pero he dispuesto de poco tiempo para escribir y se me está volviendo a alargar más de lo que planeaba, así que no me he podido terminarlo a tiempo. Por eso he publicado esta traducción que tenía reservada por si acaso. Espero poder tener listo el capítulo de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " para el sábado o el domingo a más tardar. Quiero dejarlo ya zanjado para centrarme en el resto de proyectos que tengo pendientes. Aún así voy a estar bastante liada durante los próximos días, mis exámenes de inglés están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que puede que llegue a recurrir más de lo que me gustaría a las traducciones durante las próximas semanas por ello. Lo siento si finalmente esto llega a pasar, os pido un poco de paciencia, de todos modos me esforzaré por seguir también activa con mis propios proyectos.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **The Lone Me and Lonely You** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic esta directamente relacionado con el fanfic " **A un paso de distancia** ". Para los que no lo hayan leído, es preferible hacerlo antes de que continuéis con este fanfic. Más concretamente, está ubicado en algún momento después del capítulo 6 de "A un paso de distancia".

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 2:

Zeno a menudo soñaba mientras dormía.

Soñaba con recuerdos de su pasado, los más frecuentes eran sobre cuando aún era inconsciente y por lo tanto inocente y no estaba corrompido.

Después de miles de años, se había corrompido.

Normalmente los sueños solo tirarían de él aún más hacia abajo, sofocándole y llenándole de pesar.

Pero, el sueño que tuvo un verano por la noche después de empezar a seguir a Hiryuu fue diferente de alguna manera.

A diferencia de lo habitual, no estaba soñando con su pasado. Era inusual, pero no tan raro. No era la primera vez que le ocurría.

En el sueño, él estaba con un niño. Era un chico con pelo azul y una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Se percató de que se trataba de Seiryuu. Ellos, Zeno y el Seiryuu de sus sueños, solo estaban recostados en un claro mientras miraban hacia el despejado cielo estrellado.

No… cuando se acercó caminando se dio cuenta de que Seiryuu ya estaba dormido. La máscara no estaba bien colocada y podía ver sus ojos cerrados.

"… dulces sueños."

Escuchó que el yo de sus sueños murmuraba suavemente mientras acariciaba el pelo de Seiryuu. El joven dragón se acercó más a él a la vez que se acurrucaba, como si estuviera buscando su calor.

Zeno estaba estupefacto.

Había visto esa mirada muchas veces antes. Los padres tenían ese tipo de mirada feliz en sus rostros, especialmente cuando estaban mirando a sus hijos. Bueno, ciertamente, no todos los padres, pero la mayor parte de las veces Zeno encontraba esa mirada en los rostros de los padres.

¿Quién…?

¿Quién era ese? ¡Ese… ese no era él… no podía ser él…!

A pesar de que tenía los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo dorado… a pesar de que tenía el mismo medallón, ¡no podía ser él!

Se encogió cuando de repente el niño dejó escapar un gemido, y el yo de su sueño se sentó repentinamente pareciendo en estado de pánico. Él se arrastró más cerca de Seiryuu, agarró su mano y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

"Aah… Shin-Ah, shh… Está bien, está bien… Zeno está aquí, Shin-Ah. No estás solo, ¿ves?"

Zeno se encontró temblando cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

"Estás con Zeno, ¿ves?"

Lentamente, Seiryuu abrió los ojos, y sonrió ligeramente antes de volverlos a cerrar y suspirar. Sus dedos agarraron fuertemente la mano que estaba sosteniendo la suya, y el chico mayor rió con una expresión de felicidad.

Zeno dio un paso atrás.

Imposible…

Ellos dos… El yo del sueño y Seiryuu…

Seiryuu era diferente del joven hombre en el que se había convertido. Seiryuu no era tan abierto con nadie. Se tensaba cada vez que alguien intentaba tocarle, y se aseguraba de que su máscara estuviera adecuadamente colocada incluso mientras dormía. No abriría los ojos y sonreiría así de somnoliento a nadie.

No…

Si se trataba de Seiryuu, él no sonreiría en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo.

¿Qué es… esto…? ¿Qué demonios… estaba viendo?

"… Es un posible mundo que decidiste ignorar."

Dijo su otro yo, como si hubiera oído su pregunto no dicha. Zeno pudo sentirse temblando cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Esos extraños ojos azules gentiles, esa sonrisa de satisfacción… Era él y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era casi como si fuera alguien completamente diferente.

"Para ti, va a pasar bastante tiempo hasta que puedas estar así con este niño y los demás. Bueno, en realidad yo también. No veré a los demás hasta un futuro lejano. Una década, quizás. Tal vez más. Pero aún así, es poco comparado con los años que he vivido. Sin embargo hasta entonces tengo a Shin-Ah conmigo."

"… ¿Qu…?"

"Tu, por el contrario… Lo siento, has perdido tu oportunidad. Así que… ¡mantente firme!"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó una mano haciendo un saludo burlón, y Zeno se despertó con un jadeo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le tomó un tiempo, pero Zeno finalmente lo entendió.

Observó desde lejos, cómo Seiryuu estaba de pie en medio de un claro, con las manos extendidas y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, hacia el estrellado cielo sin nubes.

Había luciérnagas a su alrededor y la luna estaba llena. Era de noche y aún así, era brillante y hermoso.

Hiryuu le nombró Shin-Ah, y él lo aceptó con un asentimiento antes de alejarse corriendo con pasos ligeros.

Parecía tan feliz, de alguna manera Zeno pensó que lo estaba a pesar de que era imposible ver su expresión con la máscara.

Shin-Ah…

El yo de su sueño había llamado a Seiryuu con ese nombre… ¿verdad? Bueno, Zeno tenía conciencia espiritual. El hecho de que el yo de su sueño le percibiera y hablara con él no era tan sorprendente.

Hiryuu ideó el nombre.

Zeno supuso que si se había enterado antes del nombre que le acababan de dar, tampoco era algo tan extraño. Después de todo él tenía sueños proféticos a menudo.

"… finalmente, eh… bien por ti, Shin-Ah."

Dijo con seriedad a la vez que se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol y cerraba los ojos.

El yo de su sueño no parecía haber sabido eso por Zeno, no pasaría mucho tiempo más antes de que pudiera reunirse con todos. Después de todo habían pasado dieciséis años desde el descenso de la estrella roja. Había visto a los dragones de la generación actual, y había estado observándoles desde lejos desde ese día, viéndoles luchar y superar su desesperación, haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos y de sus manos extendidas.

El yo de sus sueños no lo hizo.

Un día de verano catorce años atrás, cuando vio a Seiryuu en un campo lleno de cadáveres…

Sí, suponía que esa había sido su oportunidad. Podría haber ido y salvarle. Podría haberse llevado a Seiryuu con él. Podría haber ayudado a mejorar las cosas para él.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero eligió no hacerlo. Eso era.

Y por ello, había tenido que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

Más de una década de soledad que podría haber evitado.

No, tal vez, si solo se hubiera acercado a las generaciones anteriores… si tan solo hubiera decidido involucrarse con ellos, no habría tenido que estar solo. Tal vez, sus miles de años de soledad no tenían por qué haber pasado. Tal vez, incluso para los dragones, las cosas podían cambiar para mejor.

Al igual que como el Seiryuu de su sueño podía sonreír.

Tal vez el yo de su sueño se arrepentía por lo mismo.

"O tal vez, nada habría cambiado y solo habría empeorado las cosas. Supongo que llegados a este punto nunca lo sabré."

Porque incluso si quisiera volver al pasado era imposible. Ver cómo este se desarrollaba en sus sueños, bueno era posible, pero no era como si pudiera controlar lo que veía.

Cuando Seiryuu se durmió se acercó a él.

Era parecido, pero a la vez diferente.

No era tan expresivo, pero Zeno podía ver una débil sonrisa oculta que le delataba. Similar a la que había visto esbozar al niño de su sueño, y aún así diferente. Zeno le tocó tentativamente el pelo, y se sorprendió cuando Seiryuu se apoyó en ella. La sonrisa era caso obvia ahora.

"… Seiryuu… ¿por qué pareces tan feliz? Soy yo, ¿sabes? Soy la persona que te abandonó, ¿sabes?"

Por supuesto, Seiryuu no respondió. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Zeno estaba allí con él, al igual que los demás. Hakuryuu estaba demasiado cansado como para sentirle, y los otros también estaban en un profundo sueño después de todo lo que habían cavado antes.

"Podría haber venido a por ti. Hakuryuu es otra cosa, pero podría haber ido a por Ryokuryuu también. Y tal vez, cuando eso sucediera… podría haber ido inmediatamente con Hiryuu. Tal vez era lo que se esperaba de mi después de todo, y estaba allí cuando eso pasó."

"Tal vez solo estoy sobrevalorándome y no habría cambiado nada. Y… sí, tal vez no habría sido capaz de hacer nada por ti, y tú no hubieras querido tener nada que ver conmigo. Después de todo no soy bueno. También estoy diciendo esto… solo porque he llegado a… querer estar contigo y los demás. Solo eso. Yo solo… ha pasado tanto tiempo. Solo un poco, me gustaría tener algo de compañía. Es eso. Después de todo no soy una buena persona."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó a la vez que Seiryuu se encogía sobre si mismo.

"… Es demasiado tarde. Me he hecho a la idea, y no estoy listo todavía. Y, esta vez, no creo que quiera que tú y los demás veáis esta parte de mí. Yo voy a… Si me está permitido, vendré a ti más adelante."

Y él se alejó después de observar las expresiones de los dragones y sus dos compañeros humanos. Esa visión hizo que su pecho le doliera, y aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Zeno agarró su medallón fuertemente.


End file.
